Polymers of ethylene and other olefins are important items of commerce, and these polymers are used in a myriad of ways, from low molecular weight polyolefins being used as a lubricant and in waxes, to higher molecular weight grades being used for fiber, films, molding resins, elastomers, etc. In most cases, olefins are polymerized using a catalyst, often a transition metal compound or complex. These catalysts vary in cost per unit weight of polymer produced, the structure of the polymer produced, the possible need to remove the catalyst from the polyolefin, the toxicity of the catalyst, etc. Due to the commercial importance of polymerizing olefins, new polymerization catalysts are constantly being sought.